Highschool Adventures
by Arrika
Summary: All about going through highschool together... pairings will be found in several chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say, thank you to all who read my other ones. This is a chapter story, thank you very much. The names are slightly different, and there won't be any Summer, Kitten, or Brittany, because I think that too many people are using those names. Agreed?

Richard Wayne: He's the most popular kid at school, not to mention one of the brightest, thanks to his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, multi-millionaire. He's the heir to Wayne Industries, although he doesn't know it. He's also the heir to all of Bruce Wayne's money. He excels in acting and math. But he's also a bad boy, just like any other popular kid.

Kerri Anders: Small change in the name here. I think Kerri is more suitable than Kori. Anyway, Kerri's the most popular girl at school, and has a crush on Richard. She's also a rich kid, since her father is the president of Teheran, and her mother owns her very own hot springs spa in Japan. They are mostly traveling around, so Kerri lives with her older sister, and her younger twin brother.

Rick Anders: He's the youngest child of the whole family, and looks up at his twin sister, Kerri. They usually have the same schedule, and Rick is in love with a certain young girl called Miranda. Too bad he has to keep his feelings to himself. He despises his eldest sister, Kimi, who's a total bad girl and lives in a dorm in college.

Kimi Anders: A bad girl who lives in college, in a dorm with all her bad girl friends. She enjoys wasting all the money she can get from her parents on beer, clothes, anything to make her look rich, and sexy.

Rachel Ruth: This girl is rich too, and she's a member of the popular gang. Her father was killed when he stole a priceless gem, and her mother is the famous Arielle, a rock singer who's famous all around the world. Rachel often lives with her mother, and sometimes takes time to live with her grandparents, although they smell like onions. She isn't Goth, but she does have the whitest skin you've seen in the entire school. She doesn't eat candy, and sticks to jasmine tea. She says it helps your soul-self. She's quiet, and enjoys making poems that have to do with heartbreak, for a weird reason.

Garfield Gordon: He's in the popular group, but he's the school-famous prankster. He loves to blow up pipes on the principal, and once he almost got expelled. But he's a good kid, and he does pretty well on all his subjects. He just needs his prankster feelings to disappear. His parents are fossil hunters, and enjoy looking at specimens. But they're also adventurers, and love to take care of animals. Garfield had picked up animal language at a very young age, and he's allowed to speak to any animal he wants to speak to, communicating with them and listening to their answers.

Victor Vice: The name screams at you here! His mother is your normal wife, while his father is the world-famous basketball star! Victor himself is a big fan of basketball and football, and he's the school-famous football star. He's also filthy rich, and treats Garfield like he's the youngest… although Garfield is.

Miranda Vesky: The girl whom Rick loves. She's in the average, almost-popular group, and loves her friends like sisters and brothers. She also has a crush on Rick, but doesn't let herself admit it. She has a good sense of fashion for her age, and likes to sing more than anybody imagines.

Aria Iwasaki: Hey, guess what? This isn't my real name, but my last name is true. Say hello to your favorite author! I'm one of the popular people, don't object. I'm sort of weird, and I'm good at all subjects. I'm quiet just like Rachel, and my skin is white. Beware, if you make me mad, I'll get so angry I won't forgive you for one year and three months. So watch out.

Barbara White: She's a girl who's desperate to have Richard as her boyfriend, and is often slutty, showing off too much cleavage at Richard. She's also snobby, and she often tries to get Kerri out of the way so that Richard can be hers. Meanwhile, she fucks anybody she wants and loses her virginity easily.

Well, yeah. These are the main characters. The other characters will come when they want to come. Beware, some of these may be song fictions… let's see for ourselves, shall we? Also, I just want you to know, I don't own Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, or the Teen Titans. Gosh, I love that song.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

A certain young girl looked at her window, the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson running on the recorder. She began to sing it in a sweet soprano, matching the tune of the song easily. It was raining. And when it was raining, she loved to stare at the rain drops, thinking about her future. If it was a could-be… or if it was nothing.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

Her ruby hair was long, and it draped down to her waist, although it was straightened. She had emerald eyes, but whenever she was at home, her eyes dimmed to less than a sparkle. Her skin was slightly tanned, but anyone could see that she still looked as white as ever. She wore a blue t-shirt with a bunny in the middle, and denim jeans that hung loose and tattered at her ankles, complete with red sneakers. However, she seemed miserable.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I reach the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

A young boy, about the same height as the girl, stepped into the room and sat next to the girl. He looked at the rain drops out the window and gave a small smile. It seemed like Miranda was in all those rain drops, and each of them had a happy vision. But he knew happiness never lasted. Not even for three days.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

"So, Kerri… how are you doing? Are you feeling okay?" the young boy said to the girl. The girl just nodded, and gave a quick glance at the boy, giving a small smile. The boy looked exactly like her, with red tufts of hair and the same emerald, shining eyes she possessed. He wore a plain white t-shirt with brown shorts that went up to his knees. Both looked back at the window and the rain drops.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I reach the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

"Rick, why are you here? Is there anything bothering you?" the young girl asked politely, but her voice was filled with worry. But she remained calm. The boy nodded, and opened his mouth to speak.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

"Well, there's this girl I like. You know Miranda?" Rick asked quietly, and Kerri nodded. "Well, I'm afraid of rejection. And I know you like Richard, and he likes you back. But what about me, what's my future in life…"

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

"I spoke to Miranda about you, and she said that she liked you a lot. There's no rejection in her voice, dear brother. You'll be fine." Kerri replied, mustering a bit of her energy to speak.

Suddenly, a honk came, and the rain magically cleared away. Kerri dashed off with a small grin on her face…


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to all who checked this, and wanted another chapter done immediately. If you all want some new chapters, follow me into saying these magical words…**

"**Abby, Sally, grant my wish now and give me another chapter for this story, for I want more literature!"**

**Say hello to your next chapter, right here and right now.**

… **Wow! Chapter Two, Part One.**

A swirling staircase made out of marble headed down to the ground floor, it's curves neatly chipped from marble and polished until it was as shiny as the sun's beams. Kerri gave a small grin, and stood about two meters away from the staircase's banister. Then she started to run, and jumped off at the last second, gripping the banister with care while sliding down.

Richard was already inside, and looking at Kerri with her bright, joyful smile. He felt a small smile forming as he saw Kerri slide down, and neatly caught her after she managed to sit up and jump off before she could hit an antique vase and break it. Kerri giggled slightly and swatted Richard's hair playfully, releasing his grip and landing neatly down, doing a small pirouette in the air as she came down.

"Richa-ard! You know I can get down by myself without your help. Let's make sure you didn't think I was wearing pajama pants, okay?" Kerri whined innocently as they both walked outside. He gave a small nod, and Kerri beamed, sitting on the back of the R Cycle, and letting Richard get forward.

She wrapped her arms around him, liking the feeling. She didn't notice that Richard was blushing slightly, and they started to rush off to school.

**Part Two, Hello Boarding School!**

As both of them got off the R Cycle, three other people walked up to them. Only one was a girl, while the rest were boys.

"Hello Rachel, Victor, and Garfield! It's good to see you again after all these weeks!" Kerri exclaimed, shaking each of them and hugging all three of them after her mighty hand-grip shaking.

Rachel was wearing a purple top and a black miniskirt which was slightly tattered to give her a sexy look. Her makeup was light, as usual, with only a bit of rosy lipstick and black eye shadow. She had black eyes which she often batted at the others, but that was her way of saying hello.

Victor was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants, which showed off his biceps perfectly. Garfield was wearing a yellow t-shirt and green shorts, and Kerri giggled slightly.

"Friend Garfield, why are you wearing green shorts? I thought orange was your favorite color!" she asked, in her once again innocent tone. Garfield just shrugged. Obviously, he hadn't thought about it.

**Part Three, Assigned Dorms.**

"All right, ducks, you'll be assigned a dorm with two other people. No turning back, because if you do, you'll get detention!" a loud, rather sluggish voice screamed from the intercom. Everybody just stopped to listen for the room assignments.

"First group is Kerri Anders, Rachel Roth, and Julie Kerns. You will be assigned Dorm #1 which is one floor up and you're there, my children! Next we have Richard Wayne, Victor Vice, and Garfield Gordon! You're in Dorm #2, just follow the girls and go to the room next to them!" the intercom said, blabbing about who goes where.

The others quickly paired up into their groups and headed for their dorms. The girls quietly entered Dorm #1, and looked at the messy place. Kerri sighed, and put her luggage on a bed inside a small room. She looked around and frowned at the peeling wallpaper and undecorative posters. She quickly took out her emergency kit, and started working…

Meanwhile, Julie looked at her bedroom and gave a slight frown. It was also like Kerri's, and she intended to change it. Opening her spare luggage, she looked inside and smiled. There was some blue wallpaper, better lamps, and a rolled up carpet. She quickly set to work.

Rachel was inside her room, and had already finished sprucing up her room. It had midnight blue wallpaper and flooring, and a red plush rug was in the middle of the room. A small welcome mat was at the door, and her bed was made from oak's bark and she had neatly chipped off any extra chippings that were sticking out. Rachel had also got rid of the old blanket, tucking it neatly under her bed. She grabbed her black, silk blanket and spread it out. Once done, she placed a bright lamp on her drawer shelf and packed all her books into one drawer. She grabbed all her clothes and placed them in a neat closet, which was made to look like a forest with chipmunks everywhere.

Kerri sighed, and stared at her room, grinning at the sight. It had baby blue wallpaper and flooring, with a yellow, square rug to match. Her blankets were a bright yellow and her pillow case was blue. Her clothes, books, and anything else was already set. A yellow doormat with some dried sparkling glitter glue was outside, with the words 'Clean Your Feet before Entering' sown on it.

Julie gave a small grin, and looked at her room. It was a bright orange everywhere, with little black moons painted on it. There was a green, large rug placed on the middle of the room, with a similar doormat like Kerri's, except that it was green. All her stuff was neatly arranged, and she started to walk out.

Once walking out, she found out that all the others were just standing outside. Being the brave one, she walked in the middle, and gave a small nod.

"Hey, y'all, my name's Julie. But call me Jinx. Yeah, all my friends called me that before I left Texas." she said as a greeting, smiling at the others. She had dyed pink hair and baby blue eyes, and white skin. Her white, loose v-neck t-shirt was hanging with a small midriff while her denim miniskirt hung and barely covered her knees.

Next, Kerri stood up and smiled happily. Jinx figured that Kerri was the 'happy go-lucky' sort of girl, and gave a small cheer. Rachel shot her a look that told her to shut up or face the horrible consequences.

"My name is Kerri. I was born in a small country, and my father is the president of that country, while my mother's the owner of a fancy hot spring spa. So… yeah. Call me Star, all my friends do. Beware, if I'm mad, I'll make you cry before you can even say an insult. I'm the most popular girl in school… and Rachel's second most popular. But I don't date, sorry." She said, giving a long lecture about her entire life.

Rachel sighed and quick pushed Kerri away, giving an apologetic look that meant she wanted Kerri to get on with it so she could finish her turn.

"Listen up. I'm Rachel, and I'm usually called Raven. Don't EVER call me Rae, or else you'll deserve such a beating that you'll have a broken bone or two!" she spat out quickly, then giving what she liked, why she liked it, when they shouldn't disturb her, what they'd get if they did disturb her during a very nice reading period, etc.

**Boys Dorm! You Don't Know How Stupid They Are.**

"Man! Spill, dudes. Who brought the Japanese porn?" Garfield shouted, bouncing on his rather comfortable bed.

"Guilty, BB." Richard said weakly, waving his hand and holding out a box full of Japanese porn, labeled as candy.

"Me too… man, Japanese porn cannot get any better than the newest series!" Victor agreed, holding out all his Japanese porn videos, comics, and magazines. The others anime-sweat dropped and fell to the floor, getting up after a full five minutes.

**I hope you enjoyed this! To all who set up an alert for this story, there'll be a new chapter coming up every one or two days! So that way, it'll be done. Soon enough, I hope… send reviews to me, please. I'll answer on my next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here are the review answers:**

**Christmas6c6 – Yes, I am doing drama for this chapter. No, there won't be a cliffy till I can make something dangerous and exciting. Yes, I repeat, dangerous. And thanks for the comment. smiles**

**Warning, light sexual content… commence thinking about dirty dancing.**

* * *

**Chapter Three! Wow, Are You Drunk?**

"Girls, I've booked us three tickets to all-new pub called Stargazer! It's totally awesome, and it's V.I.P passes too! Put on your sexy clothes and let's go!" Jinx cried out, waving three red tickets with a star on it and some written words in Latin. The others quickly nodded, and dashed to their rooms.

**Thirty minutes later…**

Star reappeared wearing a pink tank top that sparkled and a blue miniskirt with a midriff that was so short, it showed a bit of her thong. She also wore platform sandals which sparkled in orange. Her hair was in a ponytail with two long pieces of her hair falling down, while her bangs hung from her sides. Her makeup was light, with only a bit of blush, rose lipstick, and green eye shadow to match her emerald eyes.

After that, Raven appeared, wearing her sexiest outfit. It was a strapless tube top that stopped above her belly and black jeans that went to her ankles. The strapless tube top was purple, too. Her high-heels were purple, and sparkled slightly. She wore dark makeup, using black eye shadow and mascara.

"Star, Raven, you look totally hot!" a voice said, and they both turned around. There, Jinx stood leaning on her door. She wore a brown cowboy hat and had a spaghetti strap top which said 'I'm Good at This' and low-cut denim jeans what stopped barely above her knees. She only wore pink lipstick and black mascara.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go ladies! We're going to rock the house!" After that, they all walked, swaying their hips to the rhythm of their feet. The boys outside whistled, and Jinx stopped near the entrance. She beckoned to them and whispered something quietly. The girls immediately blushed, and sat down on the bench, slapping anyone who asked them to go out.

**Guys Dorm, Let's Hope They're Doing Well!**

**BANG! CLATTER!**

"BB, dude, I told you never to touch those! That's meat, dude. It's my precious stash! The finest steak in all of London is in that small box!" Victor screeched, and Garfield gave Victor a harsh look.

"Well, Cy, maybe if you didn't put it near my bed, maybe I wouldn't have crashed into it, dummy!" BB said, while dressing into a white t-shirt with denim jeans.

"Come on guys, we've got triple three-some dates on the finest ladies in the entire school to a dirty dance pub! So get your butt's movin'!" Richard growled, getting a black wife beater and white pants, while Cy tried to squeeze into a green t-shirt and black pants.

"Chill, Robin, you're only hurrying because you want to dirty dance with Star!" BB muttered while he dashed out into the hall, waiting for Cyborg.

**Six minutes later…**

The boys were panting as they reached the girls, and Star reassuringly squeezed Robin into a tight hug. She smiled, and so did he and they enter the pub.

"So… you must be Cyborg. Care to dirty dance?" Jinx said in a seductive tone, while Cy gulped and pulled Jinx into the pub. Beast Boy looked at Raven, and gave a sly smile.

"Hey, Rae…" he began, "…you want to chill out at the bars?" Raven shook her head, and BB frowned, and then pulled her inside.

**Dance Party! Time For Sexual Content!**

"Have I ever told you that you look gorgeous?" Robin whispered into Star's ear, sending a slight chill up her spine. Star nodded quietly, and pushed closer to him, grinding herself to him. They were both slightly drunk, and so they started lightly nipping the other's neck, and finally got into a real kiss. Electric shocks ran up their spine and veins, while they started dirty dancing… and suddenly, Robin pulled away and explained that he needed to get a drink. Star smiled and nodded, and let him fade away.

Suddenly, a bunch of guys came holding up handcuffs and strings, and a chair…

* * *

**No, don't let this happen to Star! She's too young to get raped, poor girl… send loads of reviews, remember!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! To celebrate the 4th chapter, I have a special small thing to show you… now the lights come on and shine on Robin!**

**Robin – "Let me out, you… you menacing author!"**

**Me – "Haven't you heard? You're on TV. Shut up or I'll shave your head."**

**Robin – "No! Not my precious head! Without it, I'm ugly!"**

**Me – "And stupid, remember that. Since your head has your brain…"**

**And now the lights fade away!**

**How'd you like that, everyone? Too bad he didn't shut up… so I had to shave his precious hair. He was screaming like a baby. grins Back to the review answers…**

**TheQueenOfSerpents – I like different names, plus I think Kerri makes more sense, don't you think so? Err… my nicknames has a long story, too… but I can't explain them just yet. It has to do with Japanese and lilies and how the earth revolves around a watering sun… bleh.**

**Kory-Ana-Star – Let's hope poor Star is getting along fine. Those men… those evil men seem sort of drunk to me, don't you think so? Robin to the rescue to save his precious girlfriend! …with a bald head. Boy, I'm cracking up!**

* * *

**Those Men Are Drunk! Chapter Four!**

"Hey, want to go check out something?" one man asked in a sweetly sick voice, grabbing Kerri's hand and pulling her to a room. The others followed, grinning all the way with their equipment.

Once inside, they shut the door and proceeded to strip her. When that was done, they tied her to the chair and tied up her hands, her neck, and her legs. Then they had a cloth which they tied around her mouth, so that her screams couldn't be heard clearly…

**Five minutes later…**

When Robin came back, he couldn't find Star. He looked everywhere, until he asked a passerby if he'd seen Star.

"Why, yes, I saw her. They were heading for the last room across the west hallway. Seems like she was forced to walk, though I couldn't wonder if they were going to rape her." The man said in a deep British accent, and Robin's eyes widened under his dark shades. She was going to get raped.

Then he started running through the west hallway, which ended at 36 meters. Then he realized the door was locked, and started loosening the screws. He was almost done…

'I can't let Star be raped… I just can't!' he thought furiously as he worked, and finally the door fell. He leaped out of harm's way and saw Star naked with a bunch of guys starting to take off their pants. He quickly used his karate skills and started kicking and punching at the guys, sending them off into a painful drugged sleep. He blushed as he untied Star, and so did she.

"Uh… I'll just turn around while you get dressed…" Robin muttered quickly, turning back while Star got into her thong, bra, shirt and miniskirt. She smiled at Robin, and gave him a peck on the cheek, and waited for him to follow her.

Feeling his cheek, Robin realized that Star had just kissed him… even if it was on the cheek! Following like a puppy, he wrapped his arm around Star and followed her. They were heading to a bunch of stairs that seemed to be closed, but she didn't care, and just stepped into the area by going over the gates. Robin followed, and they walked up the stairs…

Robin's jaw fell when he realized they were on the rooftop of the entire school… and Star just sweetly smiled, and lay down. They were lucky that the rooftop had artificial grass which they could lie down on. Robin stepped next to Star, and lay down.

"Thanks for rescuing me today from those horrible men, Robin…" Star said seductively into his ear, nibbling on his ear before getting on top of him…

"Star… I want to say…" Robin whispered to Star, while nibbling at her ear like Star did. "I love you." He quickly sat and forced her into a sitting position, and roughly kissed her, showing his lust, love, and everything as he kissed her.

Star just smiled in her mind as she started to kiss back, knowing her seductive tone had worked, and Robin was now… hers. The word gave her a new meaning, as she kissed back passionately…

(Use your imagination here, I don't give a damn to lemons yet… lemons will come when lemons will come.)

* * *

**More reviews, and remember, the more the better!**

**Robin – "Your story stinks, Lily. Let me out of here, or I'll karate chop you in half!"**

**Me – "You do that, and I'll delete you from the story."**

**Robin – "Oh, I almost forgot that. Duh!"**


End file.
